


Of Ten Amulets

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten four-sentence bits of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ten Amulets

_1\. Temporary_

"It won't be forever," Kira assures him, and Trent kind of squints at her. She knows that he can't quite believe her, not with how angry she was, but she wants to be reassuring when he needs it and sarcastic when he needs that. What he did was definitely not good, and he knows it as well as she does, but she can't not forgive him. She won't forget it, either.

_2\. Angry_

Mesogog is angry. He is surrounded by nothing but traitors and yes-men. Anton Mercer was surrounded by those too, but Anton Mercer was not trying to take over the world. He could afford to have yes-men and incompetents. Mesogog cannot afford anything, even friends.

_3\. Drag_

Conner finds it weird that he's the one dragging Trent to a movie. But Dr. O said team bonding was important, and Trent needed to be around people. Even if Conner isn't team leader - at least not really - he is the one that has to make Trent comfortable. And if that means dragging his reluctant teammate to the latest action movie, that's what he's going to do.

_4\. Offer_

Hayley feeds them all protein shakes when they're done. She wants to feed one to Anton too, but Anton is neither Tommy, who wouldn't object, or the kids, who wouldn't object either. So she goes up to him with a shake, asking "Do you want one?"

He smiles and nods his head to say yes, he will.

_5\. Longing_

There's something in Trent that longs to be with the others, even if the White DinoGem is scoffing at the notion. It tells him that he only needs it, not them. It doesn't really matter while it's in charge, anyway. Even if Trent longs to be with the others and be free, he has no choice to do that now.

_6\. Jumpy_

Ethan is not, by nature, jumpy. Excitable, yes, especially when it comes to his games and his gear, but not jumpy. He isn't into horror movies with jumpscares, and Resident Evil is so not his thing. So even when Conner sneaks up behind him he hardly jumps at all.

_7\. Glossy_

Conner would never admit it, but he likes Kira's lip gloss. Sure, nothing he'd ever wear, but he can tell that she likes it. Kira is not into fancy stuff or grunge, she's just her, but the stuff's apparently got sunscreen. While his lips don't need to be that shiny, there's nothing wrong with protecting them, either.

_8\. Earsplitting_

Kira sometimes thinks her power makes her weird, but in battle it's so useful. Her Pterascream has let her regroup and morph even if she's hip-deep in Tyrannodrones. It's just as well that it's not easy to activate in civilian life - she hates to think of the havoc it would cause on any normal person's eardrums. At least Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O know how to get out of the way when she activates it.

_9\. Null_

In computer programming, a null pointer tells the programmer or the program that they are out of data. Hayley knows null pointers are extremely useful just for that reason. It's when getting a null reading that makes her worry, especially when the Rangers are concerned. Null readings may mean someone missing or dead, and Hayley prays that this never happens.

_10\. Jelly_

Dr. O often brings them to train. The good part about this, Trent discovers, is that he can get jelly on dry toast at the end. He's explained to Dr. O about his dairy allergy, and somehow Dr. O understands. That's why there's always a Trent-safe piece of toast waiting at the end.


End file.
